1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to persistent data storage and in particular to persistent storage of real-time data.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of media have been employed for storing real-time-type data persistently. In addition to the media traditionally employed to store such information in an analog manner, compact disks, digital versatile disks, and magnetic disks are all currently employed to store such data digitally. Because real-time data tends to be voluminous, a great degree of effort has been dedicated to storing it digitally in a format that makes data storage and use economical and convenient.
As a consequence, persistent real-time-data storage has achieved a high degree of sophistication and effectiveness.